konoahs lost one
by megatron55
Summary: A world he doesn't know how will a boy who lost his home find help in a world of ninjas very bad at summarys plz read though first story so no flames plz oc not sure on pairings r&r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Pokemon

It was a nice and sunny day on this little island. Mano Nemo (not good with names) who was 6 years old was walking to his father's house who happened to be the leader of their village. The village was named Oceania and this island lived in peace for 3000 years ever since the Sage of six paths. Then one day all of that changed.

 _I wonder what father wants with me_. Thought Mano as he walked to the somewhat big building in the outskirts of the village. When I went and knocked on the front door I heard a voice

"Come in" said the voice of my father. The man who stood in front of me was a somewhat strong man who's chakra was so strong that a Hyugaa, I believe they are called, could see it from across the island. "Come closer" he said with almost no patience in his voice. What was in the center of this oval shaped yet very scary room was the scroll of Arceus the source of our villages mystical power and what holds our sacred jutsus .

When I was in front of my father he looked brave but scared at the same time." It is time my son"my father said. "Wait it cant be the tradition says I have to be 8" I said. He replied "That would be the case but we are seriously about to get attacked." Then his assistant a man who I come to see as an uncle of sorts."Kirigakure is sending ninjas as well as the seven swordsmen to attack us"." So you need me to get ready to fight them? " I asked

"NO" my dad screamed suddenly " to preserve the Nemo name we are sending you to Konoha to live your life there while we go and hold off the Kirigakure ninjas as long as we can". That was the hardest day of my life. I took the scroll and boarded a ship to the land of fire.

Time skip

What lay in front of me was the largest gates I have ever seen. When I got to the front gates the two guards who I have never seen and who wore the weirdest clothing I have ever seen said "Halt". So I stopped and they wanted to see my passports and then when they saw how confused I was they sent for more leaf ninja. They took me to a place where it was dark but not as dark as some of the rooms on Oceania. "Where are you from?" one of the ninja asked. I answered truthfully" Oceania" I said that got some eyebrows raised. "Never heard of it" one of them said. This got me majorly confused how do these people not know about Oceania? "I got a letter for your Hokage" I said. Now that got major attention, they took the letter and dashed right out of the room.

In The Hokages office

Hiruzen Sarutobi head of the Sarutobi clan and the Third Hokage was having a battle he thought he would never win PAPERWORK! The bane of kages . "I wish something would happen to get me away from all this paperwork "thought Hiruzen. Then as if Kami granted his wish a messenger came flying into the room "Hokage-sama" he said. "Yes what is it" said the inwardly smiling Hokage "This letter came for you Hokage- sama" The Third Hokage grabbed the letter and read and as he did he paled so much that it actually got the ANBU members in his office worried. Then faster than they realized he was gone.

In the cell where Mano is

He was in the chair waiting for something to happen. Then all of a sudden he heard yelling coming from outside and then the door opened, then came an old man who seemed like he should be out of ninja duty. "Are you ok" he asked "yeah" I said confused wondering why I wouldn't be alright. "Good" he said "I am HIruzen Sarutobi and you are"? Mano Nemo sir "I said in disbelief that I was standing in the presence of a kage. "Ahh Mano Nemo" he said as he went to the back of the room" I knew of your Grandfather the one person who rivaled my abilities and gave me a hard time" he said. This got me paled" is he going to kill me to get revenge for what my grandfather did" I wondered. Then Hiruzen said "don't worry I am not going to harm you for what he did. What I am going to do is make you a citizen of Konoah".This got me happy on the inside "But" he suddenly said "You must promise me you will become a ninja and use those hidden jutsus of yours to help defend Konoah" This gave me a sigh of relief as I was already going to join the ninja force to hopefully find the only famous ninjas that attacked my home the seven swordmen of the mist. "ok" I said. Then he said" ANBU dog here will take you to your place."

In front of Manos new apartment

It seemed run down and people didn't seem to take care of it and what seemed as if there should be about maybe 7-12 people that could live here it seemed that no one lived here. When I got up to the top floor I saw on the walls some words like demon or hell spawn and some other things I didn't want to see and as I was about to go in my door a kid that was around my age appeared. "Hey" I said, he looked at me shockingly and that actually surprised me "My names Mano Nemo what's yours?" I asked. This time he lit up like it was nothing "Naruto Uzumaki" he said. This surprised me as our village knew what happened to Uzukagure and its inhabitants to think that there were other Uzumakis out there then I got a hug from him. "Will you be my friend" he asked with a little pleading in his voice. "Of course" I said without thinking. Then he began to jump around with joy. Then he asks do you want to go out for ramen ? "Sure" I said

On the streets

Then as we went to his ramen stand I noticed people starring at us as if we were the plague but I didn't care I had my friend Naruto here to help me out.

At Ichiraku ramen stand

"Hey old man" Naruto yelled then the man who looked to be in his fifty's and in an apron turns around and says" well if it isn't my favorite customer Naruto what would you like today"? Give me 5 orders of misao ramen with extra pork plz" Naruto yells. "coming right up and you sir" " just give me the chicken ramen plz" I said" you got it" he said. "So Mano are you going to the training academy?" Naruto asks. "You bet I am" I said". Sweet we can be in the same class together" Naruto said. As I turned to talk again right in front of Naruto was at least 5 empty bowls of ramen and I have my mouth gaping wide open and as I finished I paid and we went back and Naruto said good night and I said it too

Inside Manos room

As I was sure Naruto was not eves dropping I took my sleeve up and on my arm was a hidden jutsu formula and then out came the scroll of Arceus. Then I read the instructions just put your blood on the paper and whatever color it becomes that's your element. Apparently there were eighteen different types of scrolls each labeled as one of the types such as Dark, Ghost, Fire, Water etc. as I began to put down my blood it began turning the color….

 **Cliffhanger ahh but seriously I am putting this up to a vote put down the type you want him to be and I will make it that way**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or pokemon

Last time on konahs lost one

I put my name on the scroll and it turned the color

In Manos apartment

When I finally got my name done it turned the color pink. According to the scroll that means I have psychic chakra. After maybe a few seconds there was a bright light and there was a weird creature right in front of me. It was a really small bird that just stared at me and it was kind of creepy. Then all of a sudden in the back of my mind I heard a voice that said "so you are my summoner ." Okay, now this was freaky, it was a weird voice smooth like Hiruzens but boisterous like Narutos and the next thing the voice said was "My name is Natu and you are"? For some reason I just blurted out Mano Nemo as if I trusted the voice. Then as if it felt my emotions it said "You do not need to be afraid of me I am right here". Then I looked at the creature and it looked at me like it felt what I felt. The creature then said" You should get some sleep for the academy tomorrow, I will explain everything when you get back". Then just like that I went into the normal act of slumber

Then Next day

I woke up to something hitting my leg and when I got up the voice said"You are late you need to get up". That got me up and going. I hustled to get my stuff on and ran as fast as I could to the ninja academy.

At the academy

When I got there the teacher was in the middle of a lesson and when I came into the room he looked at me and he looked disappointed. He then said "class we have a new student here today so please pay attention". Then the teacher asked "What's your name? "My name is Mano Nemo" I said. This got no response and I am kind of glad. The teacher now recognized as Iruka told me to find a seat and get the notes from a nearby student. As I looked around my eyes landed on a familiar sight Naruto was sitting in the back all by himself but when he spotted me he lit up like I was his savior. For the rest of class we went over some basic form of chakra of which I already know about then all of a sudden it was time for taijutsu sparring

Outside at sparring ring

The class was outside and we were put into groups. There were some girls who were around a certain kid. He looked like he was ready to kill someone and it felt like it too. I don't know how but I think I can tell what someone is feeling now and I am feeling a lot of anger coming from this kid. So I went up to a kid who looked like he was enjoying looking up at the clouds and asked "excuse me do you know who that kid in the vortex of girls is" I asked ? He sighed and said "that would be Sasukue Uchiha the last of the Uchihas". This got me surprised the last Uchiha like me as the last of my village. Then out of nowhere my name was called and I went to find out what for. When I got there I asked" what is it Iruka sensei"? He said " It is your turn to spar and your opponent is Saskue Uchiha ." That got me surprised, what I didn't know was he was the best kid in school. All the girls that were around him were now cheering him on ,which didn't distract me. Now we were in our respective corners and were about to begin. Then after maybe 10 seconds we heard hajame, then we just ran at each other. I went for an uppercut to the jaw then found out that he blocked it which kind of surprised me. The next thing I did was go for the legs and I managed to trip him and he fell to the ground, but got right back up and charged at me. What I didn't realize was now my instincts were in full effect and I went for the next best thing. I managed to copy his entire moveset, for some reason his moveset just came straight into my mind, and I managed to counter every move he did. Next thing I knew I was on top of Sasuke and he was near unconsciousness and Iruka called the fight right there. Saying "Mano is the winner"! This got the fangirls in a rage as they were in disbelief that their precious Sauske lost and one of them with an almost attrosos pink hair came up to Iruka and said "He cheated sensei there is no way he won against Sasuke." This got me angry I do not like cheaters and those who are dishonest so somehow I lost it and she was lying there unconscious and was rushed to the medical core. The rest of the day was spent inside going over stuff I was taught when I was 4 years old. When the final bell rang we all went home. I also apparently found out that Naruto followed me.

At the appartments

Naruto asked me if we could go for ramen again but I told him I can't this time, maybe next time. He said "oh ok". I went inside my apartment and right there in front of me was Natu apparently ready for something and then he said to me in my head "come sit right in front of me. What you are about to learn is of utmost importance" Okay this got me curious. He continued "I am a creature known as a Pokémon, we are magical yet mysterious beings who belong to a time far long ago and I am of the psychic variant and as long as you have psychic chakra you can do many things such as read people's minds and figure out what they think and you could also destroy their mind but you have to have a strong mind as well to control these powers." This is a lot of information and yet I am somehow taking this all in as if I knew this stuff already." So I am a psychic type user?" I asked"? He replied, "yes you are you have one of the big four types. They are the strongest among the types yet they can fall to darkness a lot easier than the others." Now this got me confused but I said ok so as to not annoy the heck out of this creature. "So you have chakra right?" I asked. Then it said" no. I have something that is called elemental energy and I don't really have a limit to how much psychic energy I can give off." This got me surprised as almost every living thing needs chakra to survive. Then it said "we pokemon were created before chakra even exsisted. It is utmost that you learn at least three psychic moves before you continue but also go be a ninja that could help that young boy next door". "Wait you know about Naruto?" "Know him, I know the reason why everyone in this village hates him but apparently there is a law where if you were to know they would kill you so I will carry the burden for you but know I will protect the boy as well as you". Ok now this is confusing as hell but it is time to go out and see the village and hope that I can meet some nice people like Naruto,Iruka and that kid under the tree. This village may have some dark secrets but I will protect it till my last breath like my father wanted me too.

 **Authors note: I am not good at battling scenes so please understand**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or pokemon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon or Naruto**

Last time on Konoahs lost one

I will protect this village until my last breath

It has been nearly three years since I joined the have been interesting since I joined as the fact that no village store will sell me anything on the base that I hang out with Naruto it just doesn't seem right he is a wonderful kid we do all sorts of things together, and it seems my psychic chakra is something to behold I had a bit of trouble controlling it for two years but I have learned to control it to the best of my abilities it still is a bit difficult to tune out everyone's mind but it seems ok I can read almost everyone's mind but Naruto's his mind just seems to push me back so I just gave up after the first few months I felt bad for trying to delve into his personal life.

Naruto seems to be happy whenever I am around it seems the other parents don't want him anywhere near their children it is just weird why do they hate him he just seems like a normal human being. Natu will still not tell me why the villagers hate him as he is trying to protect me from something today is the graduation test for us and me and Naruto have been practicing I found out that Naruto can't do the regular clone jutsu because of how much chakra he has so I went and asked the Hiruzen if they had a different clone jutsu that he could try and they did they let only Naruto try this jutsu it was called the **shadow clone jutsu** this jutsu uses up a lot of chakra and he needed it as he had way too much chakra just like an Uzumaki I asked Hiruzen "why they don't treat Naruto like they should a clan head" he said"It was for Narutos protection" "Why does Naruto need protection" I asked he replied"That I am afraid is a S rank secret and I can't tell you" I sighed as a way to say ok you win.

At the academy

The day has come the test to show we can become genin I was excited about it Natu has helped me with the preparations for this. Me and Naruto sat in the back waiting for the others to appear first to appear happens to be a pretty good friend Kiba Inuzuka he screeches' Alright let's finish this test and be gennin already'.I always found him to be the weird one next came in the duo Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara they both just took a seat in the front and enjoyed their company.I always enjoyed their company they both are nice and can somewhat lighten the mood on any next person to come in was Shino Aburame he always seemed to give me a bad vibe when I asked Natu about it it was because of the bugs psychic types really hated bugs and so I tried to get along with the Aburame as much as I could but it seemed my senses don't like came in the most shiest girl I have ever met she looks at Naruto and I instantly knew she was in love with my best friend. Next came in the broodiest and angriest person I have ever met Sasuke Uchiha. He never really liked me after I beat him up but he also doesn't hate me as much he it seems he sees me as a challenge if he can beat me then he knows he is getting stronger. Then came in the two fangirls of the year Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka Which really confuses me as Sakura I can see she is a civilian who is really good at chakra control but Ino is from a well-known clan how could that clan not drill her with the needed stuff of a shinobi. "Ha beat you here first Ino pig" three guess who that was."Not even close forehead" screamed Ino as she went to sit by their Sasuke but when Sakura put her eyes on me she kinda scooted back she still remembers what happened that day and I feel kinda bad for what happened but not really.

The next few hours were of kids pouring into the room. Then Iruka was in the front of the room saying "quiet please" the chattering kept going on I thought here we go with a jutsu that wasn't meant for fighting but was just too cool to ignore. "QUIET" Iruka screamed with his **Big Head Jutsu**. It was always a sight to behold the jutsu let his head grow to ginormous size and lets him scream louder than anyone I know could. " Now let's begin the test we will be doing the clone jutsu and you need to make at least 3 copies now would Shino Aburame please come with me" It went on like this till there were like three people left "Mano Nemo" Iruka said I got up went to the testing room and began to make a clone but what people don't know is that this clone isn't real it is known as a psychic clone it is really a combination of ninjutsu and genjutsu it literally makes it seem like you have a lot of clones when in real life you don't even have a single clone but just in case they see through it I made at least three clones just in case. Then Iruka says "You pass" I went and grabbed my forehead procter and went out to see that Naruto has passed as well. We both cheered and decided to go to ichiraku ramen for a job well done

At ichiraku ramen

"Hello old man" screamed Naruto the chef turned around and said "Hey Naruto did you pass the test" Naruto said "You bet I did and it looks awesome on both of us" "Glad to hear it ramen is on the house tonight." "Thank you old man" I felt like it was weird but I came to see The old chef as family like Naruto does Naruto think of me as family or does he not. We finished our meal at Ichiraku then we decided to head home for the next three days me and natu train on some of the psychic jutsus that were left for me.

Time skip three days

It was time for the day of the team assignments what I heard was the changed it a little this year but I don't know what they changed

At the academy

We were all in our seats and we were waiting for Iruka to appear. After about 10 minutes Iruka finally appeared and gave his long speech when he was done he named the team's off Squad 1 will consist of ….

It went on like this until "Squad seven will consist of Naruto Uzuamki, Mano Nemo.

At this both me and Naruto clapped hands

And finally Sasuke Uchiha." This got me a little scared as the teams didn't seem right but I went along with it and we had some time to wait after all the other team (which are all cannon but sakura is with team 8) we waited for like three more hours and I was like really he is definitely getting a mind fuck from me with my new psychic genjutsu I was surprised to learn Natu was willing to teach me this but I found out why It may seem bad but it is one of the lowest rank jutsus and can easily be broken. Then the door creaked open and came in this white haired man with his hiate over his left eye and he had this carefree demeanor about him what they don't know is that An eraser was falling and it hit him on the head both me and Naruto started to laugh and then high fived Sasuke didn't act like he was paying attention then he said "Hello my Name is Kakashi Hatake" that's when I froze The Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja the one jonin from the hidden village that was not a sannin or kage that was told by my father to avoid angering. He then said" My first impression I hate all of you" this got me shivering

Then we went up to the roof. Which then he said" alright tell me about yourselves" I said "tell us about you first" alright then "I like a lot of things I don't really have a dream and hobbies well you don't need to know about them" he said _that's not much of an intro_ we thought Then he said "alright bird man what are you like?" _Bird man?_ I thought then looking on my shoulder there sitting there is natu and that's when it hit me he was talking about me. "Ok I like Naruto Natu and a lot of things my hobbies learning new family jutsus and things I dislike cheaters and people who don't understand my dream is to be an S rank shinobi on the caliber of Jiraiya of the sanin." That got an interesting look from Sasuke" what do you mean family jutsus?"" I guess you weren't told then I am the last of my village who had secret techniques that I can only teach to those that I think are worth it and I am the last of them." this got a surprised look from Sasuke as he thought he was the only one to lost all his family at once and then he does it. Naruto then shouts" I like ramen and Mano I also like gardening I don't like how people don't understand someone and the three minuets you have to wait also I am going to be Hokage someday". "Alright mister brooding it is your turn" "I don't like many things I also don't have a dream but an ambition where I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone" This got a shiver down my spine as I felt the anger it was a lot that even I couldn't control the then meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at six don't eat breakfast.

The next day

It was now nine o'clock in the morning and we still were waiting for sensei he didn't appear until about two minutes "hello I was just lost on the path of life". This made me deadpan as he didn't know how to be on time "well first thing you should know is you are not genin yet" this got me scared and Naruto in an uproar but when he said it was to weed out all the ones who weren't capable were done for. The next thing that happened was that he pulled out two bells and then said "you have until noon to get these bells or you can go without lunch you will be tied to those polls and you can watch me eat." This got me scared so I got ready to attack "you have to come at me with the intent to kill or else you won't get these bells" This got me scared the other two don't have any idea who we are facing he is one of the strongest ninja out there was no way they were going to beat him in a fair match this is one of the few times I will play dirty it is the only way to win. Then as we were ready Kakashi screams" Start".

 **Authors Note: Cliffhanger I know hey sorry for taking so long to update at first it was writer's block then it was that I just somehow lost the spark now I gotten it back and hopefully I can continue this streak.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or pokemon

Kakashi screamed "start". I ran to the tree and looked out at the field. Kakashi looked out everywhere and then I saw that Naruto was still out on the field and then I thought " _shit Naruto you fool_." I ran out and start going through hand signs **Psychic style nightmare illusion** when I saw Kakashi go limp I grabbed Naruto and I ran off into the trees he screams " What are you doing" "We don't stand a chance unless we work together I think this is a teamwork exercise". Then I see Kakashi starting looking around a little pissed and then we go look for Sasuke and he is trying to figure out how to beat him.

I tell him" We must work as a team if we are to win" he hates it but agrees with me as he knows no other way to win then we came up with a plan together.

Ten minutes later

Kakashi is still looking for me "Mano where are you that jutsu deserves a different one." Then Naruto decided to come out of the woods and used his signature jutsu and made at least 20 clones and then did a great distraction as Natu decided to come out of the sky out of nowhere and gets the distraction done and then Naruto decides to go away then we all did as well which confuses Kakashi.

At noon

We all are at the place when Kakashi appears he says," well time's up you just gave up about time you all get on the posts". "That is where you are wrong sensei." I say then Sasuke and I take out of our pockets the bells this surprises Kakashi as he looks down at the bells are still there but when he goes to grab them his hand goes right through them "Well they have some of the best teamwork out there." He thought the next thing he says is " You pass you all are now team 7" Your first mission starts tomorrow. This got me Naruto and Sasuke excited as we all thought we wouldn't pass the next thing I know Kakashi is right behind me and says" Oh I still need to thank you for giving me that really good genjutsu " He says with one of the most creepiest smiles I have ever seen. Hidden Leaf's secret technique a thousand years of death. Next thing I know I am flying through the air with some of the most excruciating pain coming from a place the sun never shines.

Five days later

"Do you have the target in your vicinity" "Yes sensei" I say in my earpiece as I am petting the real target that is in my lap I am wondering why the Hokage seemed hesitant to give out this mission it seems that this cat is really nice they even gave it a name known as the torah mission He never really explained why but I decided to play a little prank on them as they frantically try to get the fake torah that is only in their minds Psychic jutsu goes for the mind a lot. They really are trying then I hear Kakashi" Meno where is the real cat." "Right with me" Then we go to the Hokage's office.

At the Hokage's office

"Ohh Tora where have you been mommas been worried." The Daimyo's wife is one person in which I will not say something to about this. When you got the other team members looking like they want to kill you it really is not new with Sasuke but Naruto should forgive me soon but Kakashi I am a little worried as he is different than them he I can't really get away from. "Next mission is a D rank mission" Hiruzen says that got me a bit annoyed Then Naruto says what I wanted to say. "Can't we have a higher ranking mission ". After we get a little lecture the Hokage decided to give a little C rank mission The client walks in and looks at us and says " these kids are the only things protecting me" he asks then looks at me and sees Natu and then bows and says" I am sorry I didn't know I was in the presence of a Nemo"he says this gets me a little surprised as well as a few people in the room. "The Wave country is where you will go" said Hiruzen and this makes sense now as they were one of the few countries we traded with But they stopped suddenly at one time and we tried figuring it out. Then he says "I am Tazuna we would be happy to have a nemo with us this will help a lot".Then Kakashi says to meet at the gate tomorrow morning at 6 in the morning.

Next Morning

Kakashi better not be late. I think we waited about a few more minutes before Kakashi appeared. "Lets get going" Kakashi said.

About ⅓ of the way to Wave

When we were about a while out I decided to test out my abilities and when we got near this puddle I started getting a feeling from it then this got me confused then when we went a few feet two figures jump out of the puddle and got Kakashi sensei but I saw he used the substitution _He wants to see how we do_ I thought. Then my eyes landed on their headbands Kirigakure I thought a little angry I still haven't forgiven them when they attacked my village but I didn't want to go after every one of them as that would just waste my life then they jumped at us then I dodged but when they started going side to side in a serpentine when they went after Sasuke and that's when I decided to try to help him out and to try to capture one as Naruto was sitting there frozen as when I told him there is a ghost nearby I decided to use a special jutsu on him so I went through some hand signs and used Psychic style **: Mind binding jutsu**. Then he went limp but unlike the jutsu that I used on Kakashi this jutsu makes it to where your mind is wrapped in chains and can't send out signals to the rest of your other one was on the ground with a kunai sticking in where the heart is.

Then out of nowhere Kakashi appeared Naruto and Sasuke were confused as they thought he was dead. Then he said "Good work everyone now let's go and have a chat" He told the last demon brother then asking me to undo the jutsu I had him under. He took the demon brother into the woods and the next thing we heard was screams we never should hear in our lives again. Then Kakashi came out of the trees glaring daggers at Tazuna then saying "You got a lot of explaining to do" Tazuna then asks "what are you talking about" Then I sensed in his mind that he was lying "Tazuna was it" I asked he nodded "Can you refrain from lying to us as I have the psychic chakra as you saw me use" this got Tazuna wide eyed then he just sighed and then said "We couldn't afford an A rank mission as our country is in the clutches of a tyrant" "Does this Tyrant have a name?" I ask. "Gato" he says. "Of Gato industries" Kakashi asked surprised "The very same one who blocked all communication and has a monopoly on the fishing and outgoing traffic"Tazuna states. _Well that explains why Oceania had no contact with them in the last 5 years_ I contemplated "Please if you don't help us we are going to suffer very much and people are going to die." Well it ain't up to me it is up to my Gennin if they want to go" Kakashi stated." Well I may not have known the place that well but I do know they were there for us when we needed them from my old village so I ain't going to abandon them either so count me in." I stated out loud. Then as if I was a motivator Naruto and Sasuke actually decided to accept it as well.

Scene change Gatos hideout

Gato was many things but a calm person he was not "Those blasted demon brothers were killed and they couldn't even do anything against the gennin" "that's where I won't mess up I am way stronger then those two" stated a cloaked figure "Well at least I hope you aren't as useless as those two Zabuza I mean how hard is it to kill a bridge builder? Gato states" It depends on the kind of shinobi you face" Zabuza says with an interested look

Scene change the boat

As we got closer to Wave country I was excited to find out the kind of people my village made an alliance with but what I saw baffled me a lot what was in front of me was a bridge so big it could fit 11 onixs flat and still have room for traffic to go in and out "Isn't it a thing of beauty" Tazuna asks "It is impressive" I said "Could you keep it down" asked the boat drive as we were trying to sneak into the country without Gatos ships actually knowing we were there The rest of the ride was us just marveling at the we were on dry land we were heading straight into the forest "Keep on your toes "Kakashi warned then Naruto out of the blue throws a kunai at a random bush and we looked and saw a white rabbit Me and Sasuke were like look what you did Naruto you hit a rabbit but Kakashi had a thoughtful look into his eye then a mist started to show up and the mist felt very familiar then a voice flared through the mist "You should have not come here Mano" stated the got an emotion I haven't felt in a long time: total rage

 **I left this a long time ago as I have reached a writer's block back then now I have a great story in mind(and wonderful sister who decided to help me overcome my writer's block as I helped her) to hopefully do some good also a surprise is waiting for the next chapter if anyone can guess it you get bonus points. Go and check out my sister's profile RinOkumura101 and r &r her stories plz**


End file.
